


Struggle

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Struggle

******

Alex grunted as she hit the floor, the impact momentarily knocking the wind out of her. Despite that, she frantically continued her forward motion, crawling along on her belly as she struggled to reach to her prize, a sudden weight pinning her down. Wriggling, she worked an arm free, stretching the limb out as far as possible.

“No!” she shrieked as a pair of hands suddenly closed around her hips, pulling her back, her desperate lunge for the item only serving to send it sliding further away. Growling, she rolled onto her back to face her opponent, a pair of hands suddenly closing around her wrists.

Growling louder, she wriggled and kicked, her body slipping and sliding uselessly against the polished floor even as she bucked up in a futile attempt to throw her opponent off.

“Let go!” she snarled as Astra easily kept her pinned to the floor. Working an arm free, she struggled to reach the object, if she could just get ahold of it…

“Struggle all you want,” Astra chuckled “you’ll never win” she taunted.

“Never!” Alex growled, still reaching for the object “gimme! Ha! Yes!” succeeding in grabbing hold of the object, she managed to twist her hips, upsetting Astra’s balance, sending the Kryptonian to the floor in a startled sprawl. Climbing to her feet, Alex triumphantly held up the object “I win” she hissed.

Stepping over Astra’s prone form, the agent sank down, panting for breath.

“Now,” she began “we’re watching what _I_ want to watch” she declared, wiggling the remote teasingly.

Getting to her feet, Astra scowled good-naturedly.

“Just be glad that this wasn’t a real fight,” she chuckled “because you’d be the one on the floor” she ginned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex grumbled “come on,” she patted the couch cushion “come watch _Chopped_ with me” she invited.

Grinning now, Astra gladly joined her wife on the couch, curling up to her side…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
